When no one sees
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Izaya/Shizuo and Shizaya trying desperately not to get caught... and failing? Oh really... who is the pervert that could be stalking them? Read to find out and leave a review if you liked it :D


_**Note: Durarara is not mine. Now enjoy!**_

"Nngh... Izaya... you're... too small – ah!" the blond ex-bartender moaned as the raven haired informant thrust into him, nearly coming.

They were in an alleyway, "making love" though at the first sight it may look like hate sex. It was their weekly routine, after a tiring and exhausting chase one of them was fucked.

It was the first time Izaya was topping, though. And it was an unforgettable experience to both of them.

"Well, Shizu-chan. You know that my dick can't be compared to yours, and I like your moans and all, but do you mind be a little quieter? I don't want to get in jail for causing a improper scene in public." Izaya said, thusting with all his might into the blonde and finally coming.

"Hha ha. I don't know if you remember, but you framed me once, so I was in jail... nothing to recommed though. It was the worst night in my life. And if you hurry up, we might get with it today too." Shizuo said, his panting noticeable.

"Heheh. Okay. But I need a shower Shizu-chan. How about we go to my place and do it again?" Izaya said, pulling his cock dipping with semen out of the blonde.

"No thank you. I have my own flat. And there will never be a second time. You have definitely too small cock to give me pleasure with it." Shizuo said, gathering his clothes and dressing himself up.

"Hahah as if your cock fits perfectly in my hole hmm? Personally, I think it's too big for my taste." Izaya said, as he zipped the zipper in his black pants.

"Which doesn't mean that I won't like it in me tonight. So? If I let you top yet again, will you come home with me?" Izaya said suggestively.

"No way flea. I have work tomorrow and I'm pretty tired. So maybe next time" Shizuo said, now fully dressed and waved his hand for good bye.

Next week, they were in the same alleyway, this time Shizuo topping Izaya. Before, they had a kinky and delicious foreplay including the licking of nipples and a blowjob, so both practically were to reach their second orgasm that night.

"Nngggh. Shizu-chan. Harder. A-and faster dammit. Think that maybe this time we'll be caught!" Izaya said almost reaching his orgasm.

"They won't. N-nobody will ever know about it, flea. And I'll go as I wish. You don't want my cock to be stuck in your hole so that we'll need Shinras help again right?" Shizuo said, recalling their first time, when Shizuo forgot to lubricate his penis and they were stuck for two hours. It was as simple as to pour some water on them, but they needed Shinra to tell them that.

"So Shinra knows, right? A-ahhh he may tell Celty. And she may tell that fujoshi girl. Who knows if Karisawa isn't recording us right now and selling our DVDs at the internet?" Izaya said and then finally came, his sperm sprouting on the wall of a nearby building.

"Tssk. Why would Karisawa do that? She isn't that crazy... I hope." Shizuo said, reaching his orgasm and pulling out after a while.

Both men exhausted, directed themselves to Izayas apartament. It wasn't definitely their last time that they reached their orgasms that night.

"Okay... and cut! Now I have a complete collection of both Shizuo-san and Izaya-kun topping themselves. I wonder how much is it worth? What do you think Yumasaki-kunn?" a girl in black dress, and dark hat said it with glee and turned to her partner in crime.

"I don't know. Maybe 1000 yen per DVD? It would get back for this camera at least" said Walker as he unconnected the camera and packed it into his backpack.

"Hmmh. I have a better idea. Let's offer it on a kink meme, and see how much anons will give for it. Then we'll post it on e-bay and various selling sites with a possibility of auction tihi." Erika said, and directed herself to the exit of the roof at the nearby building of that alleyway.

"Whatever. Just don't make me do this ever again..." said Yumasaki his voice completely tired.

Erikas plan might be great, but she forgot one thing. When posting a post with too much links with it Livejournal reads it as a spam.

And thus all her posts containing the hot links to the Shizaya sex DVD were labeled as spam in the Durarara kink meme. And hearing no response from anons, she decided to keep all DVD to herself.

**(A/N: Hey, so there's this fill I decided to write. Because the prompt was great and the spam annoys me. This is also my theory as to why there's spam on kink meme :D I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this.)**


End file.
